Bellan valinta
by Girl of Glass
Summary: Bella on päättänyt tehdä valintansa. Hän on vihdoinkin päättänyt valita Edwardin ja Jacobin välillä. Mutta pystyykö hän tekemään sen? Pystyykö hän valitsemaan kahden yhtä suuren rakkauden välillä? Ja lopulta, hänen on kumminkin satutettava toista. Ja se juuri satuttaakin Bellaa kaikista eniten. Bella x Jacob, mutta myös Bella x Edward. Lukekaa ja antakaa palautetta, kiitos :D


**This is in Finnish! I'm apologize to all the Twilight-lovers and Bella x Jacob fans who does not understand Finnish ~.~ Maybe someday I will translate this into English. But today I'm too lazy to do it. . . ._. **

**Huom! Vanha Bella x Jacob fanfic. Bella on aina ärsyttäny mua ainaki vähäsen, välillä vähän enenmmän. Miks se ei osaa valita? Ja kun se sitten valitsi, se valitsi väärin... No, ei voi mitään, siks mä tän fanficin kai sillon joskus kirjotin. Koska Jacob on aina ollu mun mielestä paljon parempi vaihtoehto ^_^ Ei mulla sitten muuta. Toivottavasti tykkäätte! Kertokaa mielipiteenne! :D  
**

* * *

Bellan valinta

Bella juoksi sydän pakahtumaisillaan. Hänen ruskeat hiuksensa tarttuivat oksiin, joita hän huitoi käsillään pois tieltä. Hän kompasteli eteenpäin kohti hänen ja Edwardin yhteistä niittyä, jolla hän oli sopinut tapaavansa Edwardin. Edward oli ihmetellyt sitä, että hän oli halunnut tulla yksin niitylle, mutta oli suostunut siihen. Bella kiitti jälleen sitä, että Edward ei kyennyt lukemaan hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän toivoi myös hartaasti, ettei Alice ollut sanut selville hänen aikomuksiaan. Hän todella rukoili sitä. Bella jatkoi matkaansa pysähtymättä, vaikka tunsi, että hengen vetäminen kävi hetki hetkeltä raskaammaksi. Hänen farkkutakkiinsa tarttui ruskeita lehtiä ja havunneulasia, mutta hän ei siitä välittänyt. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi ja sai hänet palelelmaan ja haukkomaan henkeään yhä pahemmin. Harmaat sadepilvet peittivät taivaan niin kuin aina Forksissa, ja Bella arveli, että pian alkaisi sataa. Hetken juostuaan hän kompasteli niittyaukiolle, joka ei enää loistanut värejä. Syksy oli aivan ovella, joten kukat olivat jo aikaa sitten kuihtuneet ja kylmettyneet. Sillä niityllä hän oli kokenut paljon ihania ja hirveitä hetkiä. Bella pudisti muistot pois mielestään. Nyt ei ollut oikea hetki niille. Hän näki jotain hyvin kaunista täydellisen pyöreän aukion keskellä. Vaalea hahmo katseli häntä ihmeissään, mutta väläytti sitten täydellisen hymynsä. Bella tiesi, että tuo jumalainen olento oli kuullut hänen tulonsa jo aikoja sitten. Hän huohoti, mutta ei liikahtanutkaan. Edwardkin pysyi paikallaan ja vain katseli häntä. Heidän välimatkansa oli pitkä. Bella tiesi, että Edward liitäisi sekunnin murto-osassa hänen luokseen jos olisi tarvis. Bella toivoi, että Edward ei tekisi sitä. Bella lähti hitaasti kävelemään hänen luokseen ja kiristi vauhia askel askeleelta. Pian hän taas juoksi, mutta ei niin lujaa, kuin aikaisemmin. Edward katsoi häntä hieman huvittuneena, mutta myös hämillään. Bella syöksyi Edwardin syliin ja kietoi kätensä hänen kaulansa ympärille suudelleen häntä niin rajusti, kuin ihminen vain kykenee. Edward vastasi aluksi suudelmaan hieman epäröiden ja varovaisesti, kysyvästi, mutta vähitellen hallitun rajusti. Bella oli varma, että Edward kykeni maistamaan suudelman murheellisen, epätoivoisen ja tuskaisen maun. Hän jatkoi vielä hetken suutelemista, mutta irrottautui sitten varovaisesti. Edward päästi hänestä heti irti ja antoi käsiensä valahtaa kyljilleen. Bella astui askeleen taaksepäin. Vain hyvin pienen askeleen.  
"Mit...," aloitti Edward kysymyksensä, mutta Bella keskeytti hänet. Hän ei kyennyt kuulemaan Edwardin ääntä enää. Hän halusi sanoa sanottavansa nopeasti. Hän halusi hoitaa sen äkkiä pois alta. Ehkä se auttaisi käsitelemään tuskaan. Bella ei tiennyt mitään muuta, kuin sen, että hänen olisi tehtävä se mitä nyt oli tekemässä. Tai ei hän siitäkään ollut täysin varma. Hän ei tiennyt oliko se oikein vai väärin. Tuntui vain siltä, että se oli pakko tehdä. Bella piti katseensa maassa. Kyyneleet valuivat hallitsemattomasti hänen silmistään ja tipahtelivat maahan.  
"Rakastan sinua," Bella sanoi tuskaisella, hiljasella äänellä katse maassa. Edward ei vastannut siihen mitään. Bella laski kätensä Edwardin rinnalle, siihen kohtaan missä sydämmen pitäisi olla. Bella ei tuntenut sydämmen sykettä. Hän nosti katseensa ja katsoi suoraan Edwardin kultaisiin, ihmetystä loistaviin silmiin. Ensimmäinen pisara putosi taivaalta Bellan päähän, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä.  
"Mutta silti... Hyvästi," sanoi Bella särkyvällä äänellä. Edwardin silmät rävähtivät auki. Bella laski kätensä alas ja peruutti muutaman askeleen katsoen yhä suoraan Edwardin tuskan täyttämiin silmiin. Sitten hän käänsi selkänsä Edwardille ja lähti kompuroivaan juoksuun. Edward saisi hänet helposti kiinni jos haluaisi, mutta hän jäi seisomaan paikalleen. Bella pääsi niityn reunalle ja kuiskasi sitten tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä:  
"Anteeksi, äläkä tee mitään tyhmää."  
Bella tiesi, että Edward oli kuullut anteeksipyynnön. Bella säntäsi metsään. Kyynelet sokaisivat hänen silmänsä, eikä hän nähnyt kunnolla eteensä, vaan kompasteli joka ikiseen juureen ja kiveen. Hänen farkkunsa olivat mutaiset polvista ja hänen kämmennensä olivat naarmuilla. Bella ei välittänyt. Hän ei välittänyt siitäkään, että taivaalta oli alkanut tippua useampiakin pisaroita. Sade oli kastellut hänen takkinsa ja hiuksensa. Hänen hiuksensa olivat takkuiset ja lehtiset. Mutta Bella ei välittänyt. Hänen mielessään pyöri vain se yksi ja ainut asia. Edwardin tuskaiset silmät. Bellasta tuntui, että puolet hänen sydämestään oli revitty irti ja tallottu ja potkaistu lopuksi pois. Hänen tuskansa oli sanoinkuvaamattoman suuri. Mutta silti hän tiesi, että hän teki niin kuin oli pitänyt. Hän ainakin toivoi koko sydämensä puolikkaalla, joka vielä sykki hänen rinnassaan, että päätös oli oikea. Että hänen valintansa oli oikea. Hän juoksi henkeään haukkoen ja jälleen kerran pysähtymättä. Hän oli jättänyt lavapakunsa tienreunaan, mutta ei ollut varma jaksaisiko juosta sinne saakka. Hän taisteli. Tälläkin kertaa hän kirosi helvetin heikkoa ihmiskehoaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat kuolemanväsyneet, mutta tottelivat silti hänen mielensä yksinkertaista käskyä. _"Juokse, juokse, juokse, juokse!"_ huusi hänen mielensä, kun taas jalat rukoilivat lepoa. _"__Juokse!"_ määräsi mieli ja jalat alistuivat. Bella kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja juoksi nyt kovempaa, kuin ikinä. Ylättäen hän kompastui salakavalaan juureen ja kaatui. Hän lensi maahan ja löi päänsä kiveen. Bella tunsi tykyttävää kipua päässän ja kaikki pimeni. Sade yltyi yhä rankemmaksi. Pian pisarat piiskasivat maata täydellä voimalla. Oli kuin taivas olisi itkenyt.

Edward havahtui horteestaan. Tuskan voitti vahva tunne. Huoli Bellasta. Mutta Edward tiesi, että ei voinut lähteä Bellan perään. Vaikka hän kuinka olisi halunnut. Bella oli sanonut hyvästi, ja jos se oli Bellan päästös, Edward kunnioittaisi sitä. Hän kaivoi taskustaan hopeisen, kalliin kännykkänsä ja näppäili numeron, jonka oli oppinut ulkoa aikoja sitten yhdellä vilkauksella. Puhelin piippasi muutaman kerran ja sitten siihen vastattiin:  
"Black."  
Edward tiesi ääneen kuuluvan Jacobin isälle, Billylle.  
"Täällä Edward Cullen. Pääseekö Jacob puhelimeen?" kysyi Edward kohteliaasti. Billyllä kesti hetki vastata. Edward kuuli Billyn ajatukset selkeästi, vaikka tämä olikin kaukana: _Ai, hän. Mitä hän haluaa?  
"_Hän ei ole kotona," valehteli Billy sujuvasti, vaikkei tarpeeksi sujuvasti.  
"Asiani on tärkeä. Se koskee Bellaa," intti Edward vastaan. Billyllä kesti taas hetki.  
"Jaaha," hän vastasi kalsealla äänellä ja huusi sitten Jacobin puhelimeen. Edward pystyi kuulmeaan sen selkeästi:  
"Jacob! Puhelimeen, sinua pyydetään, se verenimijä. Asia koskee Bellaa."  
Edward kuuli askelia ja joku tarttui puhelimeen.  
"Mitä?" Kysyi kylmä ja katkera ääni. _Mitä helvettiä se haluaa multa? Eikö se voi jättää mua rauhaan? _Jacobin ajatukset olivat täynnä raivoa.  
"Bella tarvitsee sinua. Mene metsään, jossa tapoitte Laurentin. Nyt heti," Edward sanoi mitään tarkemmin selitelemättä. _Bella..._ Nyt raivo Jacobin ajatuksissa vaihtui huoleen. Viha palasi kumminkin nopeasti takaisin.  
"Mitä olet tehnyt Bellalle?" Kysyi Jacob raivoisalla äänellä. Edward sulki puhelimen. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Kunhan Bella olisi turvassa ja onnellinen. _"Ja jos Jacob ei hänestä osannut pitää huolta, niin ei sitten kukaan,"_ ajatteli Edward tuskaisena. Hän katsoi kohtaa johon Bella oli kadonnut. Bellan sanat kaikuivat hänen päässään: Rakastan sinua, mutta silti... Hyvästi. Anteeksi, äläkä tee mitään tyhmää. Jos hänellä olisi ollut sydän, se olis juuri revitty irti ja paiskattu kauas, kauas pois. Edward viskasi hopeaisen kännykkänsä kauas, kaus pois metsään.

Bella tunsi jotian lämmintä ympärillään. Jotain hyvin, hyvin kuumaa, joka oli kiertynyt hänen kylmän ja märän kehonsa ympärille. Jotain painettiin hänen tykyttävää otsaansa vasten.  
"Bella, Bella! Kuuletko mua?" joku kysyi nopeasti ja huolestuneesti. Bella taisteli avatakseen silmänsä. Hän raotti silmäluomiaan ja näki yläpuolellaan tutut kasvot. Jacobin tummien kulmien välissä oli ryppyjä. Bella taisteli kasvoilleen heikon hymyn.  
"Jake," hän kuiskasi heikosti. Jacob huokaisi helpotuksesta ja painoi Bellan tiukemmin lämmintä, paljasta ylävartaloaan vasten. Taivas itki yhä rankasti.  
"Älä huolestuta minua tuolla tavalla, typerys," torui Jacob Bellaa hieman leikkisästi, mutta myös hieman vihaisena. Tuska, jota Bella koki oli kova ja se rastoi hänen rintaansa, mutta siinä Jacobin sylissä hän tunsi että epätoivo ja murhe helpotti hieman.  
"Jacob, hyvästelin Edwardin...," kuiskasi Bella. Hänen äänensä hukkui nyyhkytykseen. Jacob ei katsonut häntä silmiin, eikä vastannut mitään.  
"Se oli niin hirveää, olen niin hirveä...," Bella jatkoi. Jacob oli yhä vaiti, mutta purisit Bellaa tiukemmin itseään vasen. He istuivat lohduttomassa sateessa synkässä metsässä sylikkäin. Bellan itku sekoittui sateeseen.  
"Ja olen vielä hirveämpi nyt, kun pyydän että jäät luokseni. Olen vaatinut liikaa, olen aiheuttanut liikaa tuskaa teille molemmille. En jäänyt luoksesi silloin, kun tarvitsit minua. Mutta minä pyydän, että jäät luokseni. Minä tarvitsen sinua," Bella aneli epätoivoisella äänellä. Jacob katsoi suoraan Bellan ruskeisiin silmiin, joita rakasti niin kovasti, mutta joista nyt kuvastui kauhu ja tuska.  
"Et ole hirveä. En jätä sinua, jään luoksesi," Jacob hyssytteli Bellaa. Bella nyhkytti hänen rintaansa vasten. Hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi ja särkyväksi.  
"Lähdetkö enää sen verenimijän kelkkaan? Jätätkö minut taas yksin? Vai pysytkö tällä kertaa oikeasti luonani?" Jacob kysyi yllättäen. Bella kohotti katseensa ja hymyili sitten heikosti.  
"En lähde. En jätä sinua yksi. Olen kanssasi nyt ja aina. Lupaan," Bella sanoi ja tiesi joka sanan olevan totta. Tällä kertaa hän ei jättäisi Jacobia. Ei enää ikinä. Jacob vastasi hymyyn ja kumartui sitten suutelemaan Bellaa. He suutelivat pitkään ja intohimoisesti. Kumpikaan ei halunnut lopettaa. Lopulta Jacob kumminkin vetäytyi irti Bellasta ja totesi onnellisella, mitä hän hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan ollut, äänellä:  
"Lähdetään autollesi. Minä ajan. Vien sinut kotiin."  
Bella pudisti päätään.  
"Ei, mennään teille, La Pushiin. En halua, että Charlie saa hepulin, kun näkee minut," Bella sanoi ja naurahti sitten. Jacob yhtyi hänen nauruunsa. Ja se nauru sitoi heidän kohtalonsa yhteen. Lopultakin. Lopultakin he olisivat erottomattomat. Niin kuin heidän olisi aina pitänyt olla. Hehän olivat kaikesta huolimatta yhä parhaita ystäviä. Tuska poltti Bellan rintaa, mutta hän tiesi, että se ajan kanssa helpottaisi. Jacobin kanssa hän parantuisi. Hiljalleen. Jacobin kanssa hän löytäisi sydämmensä toisen puolikkaan, jonka hän oli juuri kadottanut. Tämä ratkaisu tuntui oikealta. Ja ainakin hän vidoikin sai valittua. Jacob auttoi Bellan ylös ja yhdessä, käsi kädessä he kävelivät sateen läpi.

* * *

**Huom!**** No, mitäs piditte? Toivottavasti osasin jotenki pitää henkilöt sellasina ku ne on, enkä tehny tästä mitenkään yli klisesitä/angstista/siirappista, koska niihin mulla on taipumus välillä langeta... Noh, anyways, palautetta! :) **

**Ja lopuksi vielä yks kysymys: Pitäiskö mun jatkaa tätä vai onko tää ihan hyvä tällasena? Jos löytyy yhtäänkään kannatusta, voin hyvinkin kirjotella lisää lukuja tälle. Mulla on muutama ajatus takaraivossa, mutta en tiää, pitäiskö mun kehitellä niitä ja herättää eloon mun vanhoja luonnoksia ja suunnitelmia, ja laajentaa tätä tarinaa +_+ Te saatte päättää! **

**Suurkiitos kaikille jotka luki! :D  
**


End file.
